Songs of Life
by Freedom Of Darkness
Summary: Prideshipping. SKxYY. AU. Each chapter is a different song that has been incorperated within the story. Starting with Switch.


**Warnings:** Yaoi. Reference to alcohol and to going to clubs underage.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YuGiOh or the song Switch by Will Smith

**Authors notes:** This came to me yesterday when I was watching Switch on TV. It was going to be a one shot but while I was at work it kind of mutated into a story. Each chapter will be based on one song and will follow the song within the story. This is my first try at Prideshipping so give me some feed back please. This is also not going to be updated very often. It's something to work on when the mood strikes and my Darkshipping fic, Five Years Later, is my priority at the moment. Ok now on with the story and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Switch

He entered a gay nightclub at the bad end of Domino city, called Turn Around. He had no idea why. It wasn't like him to do something 'fun'. He was the notorious Seto Kaiba. The Ice Cold owner of the internationally famous Kaiba Corp. leader in holographic technology. He was also the most stunningly sexy CEO in the world. Men and women queued up for hours just to get a glimpse of him. A little known fact was that he was also gay.

The music was so loud that it shook the floor and vibrated through his body in a very stimulating way. He headed straight to the bar that was on his left and sat on a bar stool, ordering a vodka shot. He was never one to drink but he may as well seeing as he was in a nightclub. Downing his shot he turned to survey the club, eyes roving over the sea of bodies moving in time with the music. His eyes stopped suddenly when he spotted the sexiest male he had ever seen.

The exotic beauty was covered head to foot in skintight black leather making him look almost naked. You could see every lean mussel move as he danced in time with the music. His wild tri-coloured hair swayed as he moved. He was an amazing dancer, causing a stir to everyone but a small number of people who surrounded him. Seto assumed that they were his friends, as they seemed unaffected by the stunning beauty next to them.

Now Seto was never in to watching guy on guy stuff but watching the beauty dance while being surrounded by all his friends made him hot. Maybe it was because it made the exotic ones beauty more vivid and alluring. He was drawn to the beauty like a moth to a flame. His piercing ice blue eyes never leaving the lithe leather clad body of the other as he got up off his stool and shrugged off his coat.

The crowd of people parted as he moved towards the object of his gaze. Many whispers and stares followed him. He wasn't supposed to be out in a club, let alone out on the dance floor with everybody. He was the famous Seto Kaiba. He didn't pay them any attention because what few people knew was that he had been going to clubs for years even though he was only just legal to do so. He was 19. From the age of 15 he snuck out of the mansion of his adoptive father and go down town to the same club as he was in now, but back then it had a different name and different owners.

Know one ever found out even his little brother never knew. But two years ago their adoptive father threw himself out of a window of Kaiba Corp.'s skyscraper and Seto had to take over the company. It was just before his seventeenth birthday.

When he started going to clubs he used to sneak in the back. What he didn't know was that shortly after he started sneaking in was that the owners knew about him, but let him stay because he only came to dance and only drank ice water never any alcohol. He didn't know until one day a bouncer tried to throw him out and the owners came to his rescue and explained everything.

They let him continue to come to the club and dance. He was always the first one in and the last one out the club, but know one at the mansion ever noticed. The last time he came here to was the night of his adoptive fathers funeral.

He was now standing in front of the exotic beauty. Beautiful crimson eyes looked up at him expectantly. He smiled back and started to dance, drawing a gasp of surprise from the crowd around them. He stopped a few moments later. "What's your name?" Seto asked. The beauty smiled at him and replied, " it's Yami and yours is Kaiba". "Call me Seto. So, what? You too cute to dance?" he asked he moved his face closer to the shorter one. "Or are you scared?" he murmured.

The group of Yami's friends gasped. No one insults Yami's pride and lives. Yami growled and recited the steps Seto had done earlier perfectly, then stopped and looked at Seto in a challenging way. Soon it turned into a dance off between the two. One would do some steps and the other would copy them and making them more difficult to try and copy. Soon they were dancing fast and complicatedly that it looked like they were dancing together. Their bodies were so close, almost touching.

Then the song ended. Their faces so close. For a moment nothing happened they just continued to stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly Seto grinned wolfishly, leaned down and captured the shorter ones lips in a heated kiss. The short beauty moaned. Seto pulled back "Thanks for the dance" he whispered and then strode off in to the crowd leaving Yami staring after him.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
